


寻

by claireqp



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 3800的样子, AO3不会数中文字数, F/F, Light Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireqp/pseuds/claireqp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>失而复得已远超了她最美好的期待，她高兴得想不吃不喝黑掉五角大楼来庆祝，但与此同时又想就在这里抱着那个女人哭干身体里最后一滴水，发泄掉她胸腔里的每一口气。</p>
            </blockquote>





	寻

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter has zero tolerance for smut. So i have to put this thing here.  
> Inspired by the fanart below. (artist 二木子布，http://weibo.com/u/2095599540）

                                                                            

门的轴承有些生锈，发出的声音在深夜寂静的楼道里显得异常刺耳，伴着头顶惨淡的灯光，颇有些渗人。Root拉好插栓、转过身，发现抢来的枪和几个弹夹已被随意丢在了地上，子弹散了一地。而Shaw正坐在房里唯一的一张椅子上，手撑着膝盖粗重地喘气。

她们一路逃来确实不易，虽有John和Lionel在另一头的声东击西，但劫狱、枪战、突围、抢车，依然个个惊险万分。不过，按照往常来讲，这些都不足以让前ISA精英特工喘成这样。

Root咬咬牙，握枪的手有些发抖。

Shaw似乎毫无察觉，她在椅子上坐直了身子，唇间粗重的气息将她脸颊上几根碎发吹得直往上飞，一些不甘地被汗水黏在了额上。她抹了把额上的汗水，打量了眼四周，表情嫌恶，“你就住这里？”

“暂时而已。”

这房间里除了卫生间便只有一把凳子和一张床，是他们营救计划中暂时的中转站。但为了方便，Root也确实在这里小住了一段时间。

Shaw没再说话，而Root意识到刚才那是她们自重逢后第一段算得上对话的东西，所以现在的沉默让她觉得有些不适。她把枪塞回后腰，在床沿边坐下，对着Shaw说：“我们等明天Harold他们过来汇合。”

Shaw点了点头。她的喘息声已不太明显，只有沉重的鼻息在安静的屋里显得格外突兀。她依然还在努力调整呼吸，以肉眼可见的幅度深吸了口气，然后吐出，将挡在她正前的一缕头发吹了个老高。

Root自然地伸出手，将那缕乱发别到了Shaw的耳后。然后她才后知后觉地意识到自己做了什么，手一时僵在了原地。房里本十分明显的喘气声立刻顿了两秒，再起时已压抑了许多。Shaw微微偏过头看了她一眼，但并没有躲开。

Root不知该如何是好。

她从未与Shaw有过如此亲密的接触。她们没有过这样的时机，而就算有过，它们也往往在她调笑的语句里散去，或者Shaw会在那之前便恶狠狠地瞪过来，然后重新做她本来在做的事。

但现在Shaw并没有瞪她，似乎也无其他事可做。她舔了舔嘴唇，目光下垂落在Root的手上，似乎不知道还能再落在哪儿，眼里的神色被睫毛挡了个严实，不可捉摸。她本就散着的头发在激烈的打斗后更显凌乱，披在背后，其余随意地散在肩上与脸庞边，带着汗，在灯光下有些发亮。

无论是神色、反应或是模样，这样的Shaw都与她记忆中的太不相同，让Root愣愣地盯着对面的那张脸，看得有些发呆。她的指尖随着Shaw偏头的动作正正落在她的眼角。于是她顺着脸颊的弧度，着迷地抚过了Shaw的面颊，最后停在了下巴的位置。

在某些时候，人的情感反应似乎会有些滞后。她的指尖下有着皮肤光滑的触感，随着动作还能感受到上面柔软的汗毛，从她的指尖服帖地划过。一切都是如此真实，真实得让Root迟迟不敢相信。心里像隔了一层什么东西，模模糊糊地迟钝了一切情感来源，让她觉得一片空白，不知自己应该是什么感受。

直到Shaw突然抓住了她的手腕，直接将她拉到了椅子跟前。

双唇相接的感受和上一次全然不同，退却了前次中所有的仓促和绝望。Shaw缓慢地吸吮着她的上唇，接着是下唇，认真得近乎一丝不苟，就如在清理枪支一样。

这个吻让Root觉得恍若隔世。

她顺从地跟随着Shaw的节奏，顺从地呼吸，顺从地感受着Shaw身上扑面而来的气息。

汗味、火药味。

同上次一样。

这个吻是如此熟悉，毫不生涩，就像她们之间未曾隔过半年——她未曾撕心裂肺过，Shaw也依然可以在高强度锻炼后脸不红气不喘。这个吻太熟悉，她们又吻得如此自然，就像她们生来就一直在这样做一样。

但她们没有。

在Shaw离开她的唇吻上她的面颊时，Root才发现面上已湿成一片。

她不知道自己是何时开始哭的。

她睁开眼，看着自己的鼻息轻轻撩过Shaw脸旁的碎发，也看着Shaw背心下随动作起伏着的肩膀。她双手扶上了Shaw的背，那里的温度比她的掌心还烫上了许多，似乎有一团火在燃烧，随着呼吸急促地一起一伏、一起一伏，一起一伏。

Shaw的背合着心跳一起，坚定地一起一伏着。而Root不明白自己为何会曾以为这个人已永远离开。她手上用力按着Shaw的后背将这个女人推向自己，后悔得将自己的唇咬出了铁锈味。

半年来所有的情绪都终于在这时铺天盖地地涌了上来，像是要直接将她压垮，太多、太杂，让她根本无从分辨，不知是该哭该笑还是干脆两者一起。失而复得已远超了她最美好的期待，她高兴得想不吃不喝黑掉五角大楼来庆祝，但与此同时又想就在这里抱着那个女人哭干身体里最后一滴水，发泄掉她胸腔里的每一口气。

Root颤抖着吸了口气，用力压住了一声呜咽。

Shaw的身体明显有些僵硬，僵硬得近乎手足无措。她从Root抱住她开始就根本没有动过，除了心跳之外连头发丝儿都似乎僵住了。这似乎不是个好兆头，但Root并没有多余精力再小心翼翼下去。

她犹豫了太久，也试探了太久，而今天她只想肆无忌惮地横冲直撞，挥霍掉她所有的情绪。

Root没有压下她的呜咽声，但脖子上一阵突如其来的刺痛让她在半途生生发出了一声惊呼。Shaw转头咬住了她的脖子，用力地吸吮，牙齿毫不留情地磨着她的肌肤，拒绝松口。

Shaw的鼻息在她的颈间拂过，让她一阵阵地痒得难受，合着Shaw嘴里那一处明显的刺痛一起，让她在想挣脱开去的同时，又想凑上去寻求更多。她忍不住发出了一声呻吟，Shaw这才松了口，舔了舔她留下的标记，抓着她的脸再一次吻了上来。

这个吻比先前热烈了许多，激烈而蛮横。Shaw的舌在她嘴里毫不客气地攻城掠地，舔舐着她唇上的伤口，就如同在标记领地一般，迫使她无法抗拒，迫使她脑子里除了这个吻之外再无其他想法。随着吻的深入，Shaw的手按着她的肩将她拉得更近了，让她觉得窒息。

膝盖抵着坚硬的水泥地，已开始有些发疼。Root强迫自己呼吸，但一呼一吸间满是Shaw的味道，更榨干了周围所有的空气。Shaw的衣物和皮肤混杂着汗味和火药味，锐利得刺痛了她的神经。散乱的头发垂下来擦过她的脸，其中的一些轻轻地刺着她的耳垂。

Root闭着眼，想把这一切，每一声呼吸、每一次触碰都深深刻入心里，但却发现脑海里一片空白，除了想将全身心揉碎融入到这其中之外，什么都没有。

她的腰带被松了开来，让插在背后的手枪落在了地上，发出了一声清脆的敲击声，但房里并无人理会。Root双手按住了Shaw的大腿，一路向上滑入了背心下，轻柔地抚过，让Shaw对着她的嘴轻哼了一声。

接着她便僵住了——指尖下的皮肉凹凸不平，粗糙得令人心惊，让她心里猛地一颤，挣扎着后退了些。

接吻被贸然打断，Shaw恼火地咕哝了声，但Root满眼都只看向了面前那人的腰际。Shaw的腹部横亘着一道狰狞的伤疤，除了枪伤和粗糙缝合线的遗留物之外，似乎还有其他工具的痕迹。

她颤抖着开口，却不知要说些什么，“Shaw……”

“闭嘴。”Shaw拍开了她的手，神情烦得跟拍走什么蚊虫一样。她俯身揽住Root的腿，强迫她起身，强迫她跨坐在了自己大腿上，然后将吊带衫的肩带朝下一拉。

“我——”

她的话被胸前一阵突如其来的刺激所打断。Shaw左手压着她的背，右手则拨弄着她的乳头，口里还含住了另一个，肆意地舞动着，在周围挑逗地打着圈。Root的全身都因此而有些战栗，酥痒感让她不自已地扭动起来，但Shaw牢牢地压着她的后背，不让她有任何后退的空间。

空气似乎带着股奇特的黏度，让呼吸都变得艰难了起来，。Shaw的牙齿猛地一用力，重重一咬，让她在猝不及防间痛呼出了声。Root的手越过Shaw抓住了后面的椅背，她觉得自己像在被焚烧，腹部像是燃着股文火，不温不火，但足够让她沸腾。

Shaw的一只手滑入下方，隔着内裤在褶皱上划了个圈。这已足够让Root战栗了，她低下头，汗水顺着她的下巴落在了Shaw的后背，在本就湿透了的背心上留下不明显的一点，然后便和本来的一大片深色痕迹融为一体，无法分辨。

她见过无数次Shaw汗湿的样子，其中许多次是为了救她，但这次却完全不同。

Shaw的手终于伸进了内裤下，手指在唇瓣处划着圈，在阴核周围不断游走。Root呻吟了一声，将头抵在Shaw的肩膀上，手将椅背抓得更紧了。Shaw的舌依然还在乳头上肆意游走，手更为用力的在划圈、挤压，让Root因着和先前不同的原因呜咽出声。

她用力喘息着，眼前的事物模糊又再聚焦，合着其他感官一起用力折磨着她的神经。她想了她太久。如果Shaw就此停下，她觉得自己宁可去死。

“Shaw……”她微微抬头，用力咬住了特工的肩膀。

Shaw直接以行动回应了她。她的手指毫无阻拦地长驱直入，拇指在外继续来回摩擦着那一点，让Root猛地收紧了。身体因兴奋而颤抖起来，唇齿间也有了铁锈味，但她拒绝松开。

所有的一切都突然火热了起来，变得难以承受。Root觉得自己在用尽全力地狂奔，随时等着身体崩溃的那一秒。也像是在一辆没有任何保护措施的过山车上，眼睁睁地看着自己即将疯狂下坠。

Shaw加快了速度，手指一次次冲击着那一个点，拇指也毫不容情地用力来回摩擦。

她颤抖了起来。

身体的抽动和收缩让她不得不松了口，让她不自已的喊了出来，“Sameen……”

 _Sameen_ _，Sameen，Sameen……_

她在美妙的余波中挣扎寻找着呼吸，挣扎着在一片空白的大脑里寻找着一点思维的痕迹。Shaw慢慢抽回了手指，另一只手依然扶着她，但并不再有其他的动作。等热度稍降后，Root把头放在Shaw仍有些渗血的肩上，慢慢平复着呼吸。

她的头随着Shaw的呼吸在跟着起伏，Root侧耳认真听着Shaw的喘息声。屋里除了这声音之外一片寂静，仿佛世界就只剩下了她们，这世界只有身旁的这人是真实的，其他都是过往中陈旧的梦境。

“刚才嗯……”Shaw咳了咳，打破了沉默，“还挺快的。”

她抬起头，盯着面前的女人看了会儿，但Shaw似乎有些尴尬，神色似乎还颇为懊恼。Root闭上眼，然后再睁开，对着Shaw甜甜地一笑，语气暧昧，“那是因为我挺想你。”

Shaw狠狠瞪了过来。

半真半假的言语是她最熟悉的方式和言语，而这是她所熟悉的那个Shaw，瞪人的样子似乎全天下都欠她几顿牛排。

她重新俯下身亲吻着Shaw的肩膀，亲吻着任何她能碰到的肌肤。Shaw的喘息和呻吟没人会看见、也没人会听见，这是她给她的，属于她一个人的秘密。

**Author's Note:**

> 省略了根攻……因为炖肉痛苦【。  
> 跪着表示对不起…………  
> 指天发誓再也不炖肉，这是简直是作死找罪的行为。  
> 小天使们在这里或者lft按个爪好么QUQ~~~~（http://qiuyiyi.lofter.com/post/1cae56c6_7949b30）


End file.
